


a loving feeling

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Explicit Sexual Content, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier, Underage Drinking, sylvain and dimitri share one brain cell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Hey, Dimitri,” Sylvain started, jolting Dimitri's eyes open to the source of his roommate’s voice from above him. Alarm surged through Dimitri's body at the realization that Sylvain’s face was onlyinchesaway from his. He could make out the individual freckles that dusted his nose and cheekbones, painting a pretty picture that he had already seen before.He averted his gaze and hoped Sylvain wouldn’t notice the blood rushing to his cheeks. “Yes?”Sylvain straightened his posture to provide much-needed distance. “You never answered Annette’s question from tonight.” A sly smile danced on his lips as he continued, “Do you even know the answer?”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	a loving feeling

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!
> 
> i'll be honest, i wasn't expecting to write a second part when i first wrote you know how it is, but here we are haha
> 
> also, everyone has pre-timeskip appearance, but they're all 18+ bc ~*~college age~*~*~* idk lol
> 
> and of course mercedes being the oldest is the designated alcohol supplier >w>
> 
> (title from a loving feeling by mitski, go listen to puberty 2!!!)

Nearly a week had passed since Dimitri and Sylvain’s... incident.

Their stupid, passionate, and laughable incident that left the two moderately rattled afterward. Fortunately, Sylvain was able to convince Dimitri that the girl, Byleth, had no idea who he was just from the video. 

Dimitri’s cheeks burned as he recalled the memory of Sylvain’s large hands on his abdomen, gently trailing down to his pants before revealing him. When their eyes met in that moment, Sylvain’s features had illustrated a mixture of surprise, affection, and — prompting a chill down his spine — _hunger_. He was utterly incapable of erasing that expression from his mind. Dimitri had no similar experience prior to _whatever that situation was_ , so he lacked any knowledge or self awareness pertaining to his size. 

_Oh, god_. 

Dimitri shamefully buried his face in his hands as he couldn’t refrain from replaying the intimate scene in his head. Thoughts of Sylvain’s hand firmly stroking him, his soft tongue on his shaft, those deep amber eyes that pierced through his own rigid exterior, the freckles that peppered across his nose and cheekbones under the warm blush, his disheveled crimson hair, and ultimately how he made Dimitri spill all over himself invaded his mind for hours every day since then. The worst part was that the reason behind it all crumbled apart due to their own stupidity. 

And now, he was dressing himself in his room in preparation for their friends to come over tonight. With the assistance of alcohol, Mercedes’ cookies, and the ensuing chaos that seemed to follow them everywhere they went, Dimitri was confident in his ability to bury the feelings that threatened to blossom in his chest. After all, what happened last weekend had probably slipped Sylvain’s mind by now. A sigh escaped his lips as he sat back down on the bed to collect himself; their friends should be arriving any minute now.

He had to wait for the tent in his pants to die down before stepping out of his room.

—

“Hey, guys!” Annette beamed, radiating sunshine. She threw her arms around Dimitri and Sylvain in an attempt to hug both of them at once. 

“Hey, fancy seeing you guys here.” Sylvain replied with a grin as he reciprocated the hug. Dimitri smiled and slid his arm around her, gently patting her back as the others filed into their apartment from behind her in a ritual of greetings. Aside from Annette, Dimitri was able to count Mercedes, Ingrid, Felix, Dedue...

He frowned. “Where’s Ashe?” 

Annette rolled her eyes in faux annoyance. “He said he’s busy studying tonight.”

“Organic chemistry,” Dedue added, his baritone voice a stark juxtaposition from Annette's. “He has an exam on Monday.”

The group erupted in their own expressions of disgust at the reveal of Ashe’s obligations. Organic chemistry was easily one of the harder classes and Dimitri knew himself as exceptionally clueless with anything pertaining to science. “Doesn’t Hanneman teach ochem?” Sylvain questioned as he pulled tonight’s bottle of vodka from Mercedes’ bag. “I heard he’s a real asshole.”

“Yeah, yeah, _who cares_ ,” Felix interrupted, reaching for the holy artifact in Sylvain’s grasp, “give me that. I’ve had a long fucking week.”

Mercedes brought a hand to her face and laughed softly at the eagerness of her friends. “You’re welcome.”

“Yeah, where are your manners?” Sylvain chuckled, holding it up and out of his shorter friend’s reach. “Say _thank you_ to the nice lady who bought it.”

Felix visibly flared up at his taunt and clenched his fists. However, in good judgement, he turned to Mercedes and muttered, “Thanks.” A lively grin played on Sylvain’s lips at his curt expression of gratitude and he handed it to his friend, who took no time in unscrewing the cap and taking a generous gulp of liquor. The burn in his throat was overwhelming, but Felix didn’t let it stop him in the pursuit of his warm euphoria.

Ingrid’s eyes widened in shock at the display and Dimitri couldn’t help but wonder, _what happened to him this week?_ After letting him go at it for several seconds, Sylvain chirped, “Alright, I think that’s enough,” and pried the bottle from him, fighting through his reluctance in giving it up. “We don’t want you blacking out again.”

The group erupted in laughter at the memory of Felix, passed out on their cold kitchen floor after too many shots of this same vodka on an empty stomach. “That was _months ago_ ,” he retorted, cheeks reddening in irritation, “and I didn’t even drink that much of it.” Sylvain buoyantly challenged his already-tipsy glare for a moment before ending their superficial dispute in a shrug and making a beeline for the living room.

Dimitri and his roommate sat on the floor by the coffee table so their guests could comfortably reside on the couch and armchairs. Mercedes and Annette emptied the bag to distribute shot glasses for everyone there, save for Dedue, the seemingly perpetual designated driver; not that he felt like he was missing out on much, anyway, as Mercedes’ baked treats and the simple company of others left him content.

“Sooo...” Annette’s bright eyes scanned the room, briefly calculating her friends. “Do you guys want to play a game?”

“I do!”

“Mercie, I know you do.” 

Dimitri shrugged, never being particularly opposed to the activities they brought into their apartment. To his judgement, nobody else was strongly against the idea. “Sure, what is it?”

Annette’s eyes lit up at his response. “Truth or drink!” 

Ingrid and Felix groaned in unison, having been singled out multiple times in the past over this game. “Can we do something else?” Ingrid inquired with a pout. “Like...”

“...Like what?” Sylvain asked after a long silence from her failure to bring up a different activity, quirking an eyebrow at her.

Ingrid’s face scrunched up at him and she turned to Dedue for assistance. “Come on, wouldn’t you want to play something else?” Felix joined her in staring at him expectantly, also incapable of coming up with a concrete idea to challenge Annette’s.

Dedue closed his eyes thoughtfully. “Nothing comes to mind.”

They groaned once again, admitting defeat. It wasn’t _that_ big of a deal, though. Maybe someone else will be the unfortunate target tonight.

“Dimitri, you start!” Annette turned to him with a bright smile. “Then we can go counter-clockwise from there.”

His body froze as he wracked his brain for any feasible questions; he never quite fully grasped these kinds of party games. Usually, anything he came up with wasn’t particularly amusing or intrusive enough for his friends’ standards. Nobody really ever held it against him, though, as there were others in the group who balanced it out by asking the most obnoxious questions. “Umm...” Dimitri scanned his friends and through all of the eyes on him, he settled on Dedue. “Dedue... how are your flowers doing?”

He heard stifled laughter from around the room, along with a disappointed, “ _Dimitri..._ ” from multiple people, playing a chord of soft concern. Despite the naive attempt, Dedue smiled at him fondly. “They’re doing well. The morning glories, especially.”

“Okay!” Annette excitedly piped up, eager to be next in line. Much to Dimitri’s dismay, she immediately turned to him with an expression that made him increasingly nervous. Was it mischief? No, it looked like something more evil. And it seemed that she knew _exactly_ what she was going to ask for a while.

“Dimitri, are you a top or a bottom?”

A choked sound escaped his throat as his cheeks burned up against his will. “I— uh, _what?!_ ”

She grinned at him, expecting this exact reaction from the shy boy. “Come on, we’re all curious here! Right, Mercie?” Her girlfriend nodded, with her trademark innocent smile on her lips.

Sylvain perked up, the game already managing to pique his interest. As their eyes met, Dimitri felt nervous energy rise in his chest from the pressure of his dark gaze on him. “I’d also like to know,” he added to the chaos with a lighthearted wink. Mental images from the past weekend breached Dimitri’s headspace with a vengeance, further antagonized when he caught Sylvain’s tongue dart out to wet his lips. _Oh, god_. His cruel brain immediately reconstructed the sensation of Sylvain’s mouth on him, hot and unlike anything he’d ever felt before.

“Has Dimitri even had sex?” Ingrid’s voice rescued him from his spiraling train of thought, though when the words finally processed in his mind he bristled in defense.

“Have _you_ even had sex?” he retaliated, realizing at once that his voice held far too much aggression for his embarrassment to be inconspicuous. 

She ducked her head away in shame and took a shot.

For a moment, Annette put a finger to her lips thoughtfully, and then concluded, “You have bottom energy.”

“H-How can you just _decide_ that?!” Dimitri exclaimed, cheeks burning scarlet.

She frowned at him. “Because I said so!”

“Because you’re _also_ a bottom,” Mercedes chipped in, nudging her partner with her elbow.

Dedue chuckled softly at the unwinding chain of events and precisely added, “We should bring Ashe into the discussion, then, if it takes one to know one.”

A heavy sigh escaped Felix as he locked a heated stare onto Dimitri. “Is there something _wrong_ with being a bottom?” All eyes shifted to the black-haired boy, stealing the spotlight that was previously on the revealed relationship dynamics of half of their friend group. Dimitri felt like his head was spinning — how many people here were bottoms?! _How much more information am I going to absorb against my will?_ Felix crossed his arms and scowled at the apprehensive attention. “What?” he snapped at them, a light pink dusting his cheekbones. “Who cares if _I’m_ a bottom or not. The question was for Dimitri, anyway.”

“Wait!” Sylvain shot up as if he was hit with a divine revelation, “Let’s play fuck, marry, kill!”

—

After many more drinks throughout the evening, a series of arguments on the logistics of whether it would be better to fuck or kill Seteth — the abhorred principal of the high school they once attended — and Felix unfortunately managing to black out on the kitchen floor again, their friends slowly trickled out of their apartment to depart for the night. Sylvain failed to stifle a laugh as he watched Dedue sling Felix’s unconscious body over his shoulder as if he weighed nothing and exit the apartment with a quiet farewell. 

Dimitri felt the warmth of the drinks from the past few hours radiate through his chest, leaving a nearly tranquilizing effect on his perpetually tense figure. He laid down on the couch, closed his eyes, and smiled to himself. It was always enjoyable to have their friends over, even if it often resulted in trivial disagreements over things that ultimately didn’t matter. 

“Hey, Dimitri,” Sylvain started, jolting Dimitri's eyes open to the source of his roommate’s voice from above him. Alarm surged through Dimitri's body at the realization that Sylvain’s face was only _inches_ away from his. He could make out the individual freckles that dusted his nose and cheekbones, painting a pretty picture that he had already seen before.

He averted his gaze and hoped Sylvain wouldn’t notice the blood rushing to his cheeks. “Yes?”

Sylvain straightened his posture to provide much-needed distance. “You never answered Annette’s question from tonight.” A sly smile danced on his lips as he continued, “Do you even know the answer?”

Dimitri’s expression shifted into one of surprise and he sat up, realizing that he had completely forgotten about her stupidly intrusive question. It was all thanks to Sylvain, who successfully distracted the group from the unfolding anarchy by suggesting a new game. Dimitri silently thanked him.

Gluing his eyes to the floor in an attempt to safeguard his nerves from Sylvain’s overwhelming presence, he confessed, “No... I have no past experiences to call upon.” His cheeks burned a deeper red as he managed to look back up at him. “What we did last weekend was my first time with anyone else.” 

Sylvain raised his eyebrows at his response. “Oh, really?” So, his hunch was correct. He let out a sigh and crossed his arms behind his head. “That’s kinda disappointing, for you. It wasn’t very romantic... But,” he gave Dimitri a charming wink, “it was still pretty fun.”

His words, though trivial, surged through Dimitri’s body like electricity. He had to physically restrain himself from throwing his hands over his face to hide away from the pressure of being Sylvain’s target of affection. Instead, his hands clutched at his knees and he managed, “I-I was convinced that you had completely forgotten about it already. After all, you must have had far more exciting endeavors.”

“Ah,” Sylvain prompted, “how could I _possibly_ forget about the wonderful show you put on for me?” This time, Dimitri actually buried his face in his hands. Sylvain chuckled at him, amused at how his childhood friend was acting so bashful at every little thing that came out of his mouth. _There you go, being cute as usual_. Perhaps Sylvain had more adventurous partners in the past, but that didn’t mean Dimitri wasn’t incredibly special to him. He put his hand up to his chin, pretending to be immersed in deep thought, and proposed, “Would you like me to make it up to you, next time?”

Dimitri immediately felt lightheaded. “What?”

“...Just kidding.”

They maintained apprehensive eye contact, sharing a heavy moment of silence. Dimitri noticed that the air felt overwhelmingly thick and he had to remind himself to breathe. “Anyway... did Annette hit the nail on the head?” Sylvain prodded, cutting the allotted time for Dimitri to decode his words short. _Would you like me to fuck you?_ He nearly added in provocation, but decided against it if he still wanted Dimitri’s words to be anywhere near intelligible.

“I— I am not a bottom!” Dimitri argued with a pout, a scarlet tinge adorning his cheekbones. To his knowledge, he wasn’t lying; in fact, the thought of Sylvain melting at his touch, desperately taking his cock to the hilt, and moaning his name in abandon made his pants feel incredibly tight. He wondered how pleasure would illustrate itself on his lovely features as he filled him completely. Would he beg for more? Or, would he maintain that aggravating upbeat facade until the end? _Could that really happen?_ By the time he realized he’d been daydreaming, Sylvain took a step into his space.

“Oh, yeah? Prove it.”

Dimitri’s eyes widened at his bold taunt. After a calculation of his anticipatory expression, he concluded that, to his dismay, Sylvain was being completely serious. _He actually... wants to have sex with me?_ A continuation of his previous thoughts endlessly bounced around his head as he attempted to grasp the reality at his hands. After last weekend’s events, he convinced himself that they wouldn’t dare touch each other again.

Sylvain quirked a brow at him, leaning forward to push his knee between his legs on the couch. Dimitri struggled to breathe as the gentle pressure on his bulge and Sylvain’s warm breath on his ear overwhelmed his senses. “Come on, I know you can do it... you’re already _so hard_ —” His words snapped the last wire in Dimitri’s brain that barely held onto his inhibitions. After a rushing flurry of limbs, Dimitri almost couldn’t believe it when he found himself perched on top of him, pinning his wrists down into the cushion with his hands. Sylvain’s dark eyes bore into him with a brief expression of surprise that soon melted into satisfaction at the unexpected response. 

... _What now?_

His train of thought short-circuited when he realized just how intimate their position was. Their noses were nearly touching, a pleasant scent of pine with a hint of musk graced his senses, he could make out the individual amber rays in his deep brown eyes, and most distracting of all, he could feel the pressure of Sylvain’s equally hard length under his own. He gulped. His eyes darted down to his enticing lips, and if he just leaned down a little bit, he wouldn’t have to wonder what they felt like anymore. 

Suddenly, their apartment door clicked open and jolted Dimitri from their arrangement in nearly paralyzing alarm. _This whole time, the door wasn’t locked?!_ “Sorry!” Ingrid’s chaste voice carried its way across the room. “Felix left one of his boots here. Figured it’s better to get it now than later, since he’s still passed out...” She furrowed her brow at Dimitri, who was perched on the couch in an unnaturally defensive position. “What... are you doing, Dimitri?” From her line of sight, she could only see the top of his body; she couldn’t see his roommate underneath him.

“N-Nothing.”

“Yeah, what he said. Don’t worry about us!” 

Ingrid’s eyes scanned the room in confusion as she tried to pinpoint the source of the familiar voice. But when her gaze settled once again on Dimitri, his face redder than she had ever seen before, the puzzle pieces finally fit together through the haze of her intoxicated brain. Her mouth dropped open in surprise. “...Ah.” Ingrid’s body moved out of the apartment. “I’ll... see you guys later.”

Dimitri swore he was _burning alive_ by the time the door closed behind her and he turned his attention back to the man underneath him. “What were you thinking, giving away your position like that?!”

Sylvain _dared_ to bite his lip, dark eyes piercing through Dimitri. “Maybe I wanted her to know,” he cooed in his ear with a playful curl of his lips. Sylvain indulged in the gasp that escaped him, inevitably paired with a rosy tint that inched its way to the tips of his ears — just like he remembered. He broke through the faltered grip on his wrists and pushed at his broad chest, propelling Dimitri off of him. It wasn’t his most graceful move; Dimitri’s back collided with the arm of the couch with a muffled _oof_ (and the sound of a satisfying crack traveling down his spine). Nevertheless, he recovered from the forceful maneuver and propped himself up on his elbows, bright sapphire eyes focused on Sylvain in anticipation. 

Sylvain moved toward him, unrelenting in his advance until he finally settled on top of Dimitri, straddling his hips with his muscular thighs. He looked _so pretty_ under him. A soft pink had bloomed on his cheekbones and his full lips were parted, as if hoping for more physical contact.

Honestly, being this intimate with him again felt surreal to Sylvain. Throughout the several years of their friendship, faint romantic feelings for Dimitri would ebb and flow in waves, but he never acted on them because he felt that Dimitri deserved better. Dimitri, having never been in a relationship before, deserved someone that loved _only him_. Sylvain wasn’t confident he could promise that during their years in high school. 

Now that he thought about it, his notorious streak of sexual partners just so happened to be a means to distract himself from those dangerous feelings. The events from last Sunday were a perfect opportunity to give Dimitri the pleasure he’d always wanted under a platonic facade. Sylvain successfully bottled up his longing for him a while, but now? 

“Sylvain?”

Dimitri’s warm voice interrupted his unwinding thoughts and Sylvain rushed to answer, “Yeah?”

Dimitri's gaze softened. “What were you thinking about?”

He brought a hand up to his head, scratching nervously at that imaginary itch. “N... Nothing.” _Totally not about how much I like you. Not at all._

Dimitri gave him a stern, yet benevolent frown. “Could you be honest with me for a moment?”

Sylvain swore his heart stopped beating in his chest.

“...How do you feel about me?” Dimitri meekly averted his eyes, blush managing a deeper red. “About... this?”

_Oh, now you’ve done it._

Sylvain’s safety had been guaranteed for so long by the mere fact that Dimitri never inquired about his feelings for him, because nothing ever happened between them to incite such a question. But now, as he found himself gradually melting away in those glimmering azure eyes, he knew he was incapable of preventing his affections from spilling over.

“I...” Sylvain opened and closed his mouth a few times as he tried to figure out what exactly to say. He looked away, a light pink dusting his cheeks. “...I really like you, Dimitri.” Their eyes met again and nobody dared break the gaze as his fingers gingerly grasped his chin. Dimitri’s skin felt incredibly smooth under his fingers and he simply stared up at Sylvain, pliant to his touch. “I’ve felt this way for so long, too long, and I’m just...” _Suddenly so bad at expressing myself when it comes to you._

“...I feel the same way, Sylvain.” The fond reciprocation lifted Sylvain from his growing anxiety and his lips curled up in a genuine smile.

“R-Really? You mean it?”

Dimitri furrowed his brow at him, giving him a concerned pout. “Why would I lie to you about that?”

His candid words shone in Sylvain’s chest, dissolving all of the tension in his body. “Oh, thank fucking _god_ , Dimitri.” He laughed nervously, losing himself for a moment. “So... like, this won’t be a one-time thing, right? Could we... I don’t know... go on dates and stuff after this?” 

Dimitri stared at him for what felt like an eternity before bursting into laughter, an inelegant snort slipping out (and somehow, it was still adorable). “You know, people usually confess their feelings _before_ doing things like this,” he scolded Sylvain with a cheeky grin that looked _so good_ on him.

“Hey, be quiet!” He retorted playfully, realizing that his cheeks felt sore from smiling so hard. He hadn’t felt this elated in _forever_. 

“...Oh, and to answer your question, yes.”

“What?”

“I would love to go on a date with you.”

 _Oh, right_. He let out a sigh of relief. “You don’t know just how happy that makes me.” Before he knew it, Sylvain’s body moved on its own and Dimitri found himself pulled into a sweet kiss.

Warmth bloomed in his chest and dispersed through him at the newfound tenderness. Sylvain’s soft tongue coaxed at his lips and he welcomed the gentle touch, opening his mouth to return a tentative lick. When the movement of their mouths eventually melted into a smooth flow, one of Sylvain’s hands snaked up to clutch at his hair while the other supported his back. Dimitri mirrored his movement, hands greedily roaming over his roommate’s body. He felt _desperate_ for physical contact. He wanted more of this man that never failed to take his breath away; he wanted more of his body heat, more of his invigorating scent, more of his warm gaze, and _god_ , he wanted the insistent, hard length that pressed into him with every movement.

As if sensing his hunger, Sylvain rolled his hips against Dimitri’s and caught his bottom lip in his teeth. He applied enough pressure to leave a delicious throb of pain and pleasure as he released him, and Dimitri _whined_. Sylvain felt heat coil in his gut in response to the look that he gave him as they separated — brows knitted together, complexion rosy, and eyes glittering with welled up tears. 

He looked like a kicked _puppy_. 

“H-Hey, don’t look at me like that!” Sylvain sputtered, his face warming up. It felt surreal having Dimitri of all people so pliant and sensitive to his every touch, especially now that something resembling adoration began to blossom between them. “We haven’t even started, yet!”

“...Then, may we start already?” 

Dimitri stared at Sylvain. 

Sylvain stared back at him.

Chuckling softly, Sylvain purred, “Well, you asked for it.” He leaned in and as soon as their lips collided again, Dimitri knew this time was different. Sylvain was no longer being as delicate with him. His hands had slipped underneath his t-shirt, forcefully pulling them as close together as he could manage. Dimitri reciprocated eagerly, needy hands tugging at Sylvain’s shirt, his neck, his crimson hair. It was as if they were trying to fully consume each other and if either of them let go, they’d slip away between their fingers. Dimitri’s hands had already drifted over the broad expanse of Sylvain’s chest and back, clutched at his muscular arms and firm thighs, but nothing seemed to sate his appetite. 

Too soon, Sylvain pulled off of him and his eyes gleamed with something devious. A sharp gasp replaced any question Dimitri could have had when his lips made their way to his neck, embellishing the sensitive skin in open-mouthed kisses. “ _Fuck_ , you’re so fucking cute.” Sylvain swore, nipping at his ear while a hand snaked down to palm at Dimitri's erection. _You’ve always been so cute_ , he testified to himself before ravishing his exposed collarbone with his teeth, following with an apologetic caress of his tongue. A satisfied smirk tugged at Sylvain’s lips as Dimitri shuddered and moaned underneath him, enduring the bruises that he left on his smooth skin. 

Sylvain grabbed his hand and guided it down to his painfully hard cock. “You see what you do to me?” A groan hissed through his teeth as Dimitri curiously stroked him through his pants, watching him with fascination in his eyes. “God, I... I want to fuck you so bad,” he confessed and leaned down to press a soft kiss on his forehead. “Is that okay with you?”

“Please,” Dimitri begged, gazing at him fondly with those pretty azure eyes.

Sylvain’s hands were on him at once, tugging at his waistband with an urgency unlike their first time. His mouth made its way back to Dimitri’s neck as he worked his pants off, underwear following afterward. As his cock bounced free, just as impressive as he remembered and dripping with precum, Sylvain swore he was _salivating_. “Fuck, Dimitri...” He pushed his thighs back, exposing him further. They melted into another warm kiss and his hand wrapped around his shaft to stroke him at a soothing pace. 

When they pulled apart, a thread of saliva connected at their lips before breaking as Sylvain’s tongue traced its way down his stomach. Dimitri wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take — this felt like the sweetest dream and his head clouded with bliss at every pleasurable touch. Even though Sylvain’s hand around him felt no different from last time, the newfound affection he had for him left him exceptionally vulnerable to any potential contact.

Sylvain pulled away from Dimitri and bit his lip at the sight before him. “Have you ever touched yourself down here?” A finger brushed against his entrance and Dimitri flinched at the unexpected contact, a gasp escaping his lips. He opened his mouth to answer, _yes, I’ve fingered myself multiple times this past week thinking about you, would you please get on with it already_ , but any coherent thought slipped his mind as Sylvain continued to mercilessly stroke his cock. With dark, amber eyes transfixed on him, Sylvain let out a sweet sigh. “If you won’t use your words, I guess we’ll just have to find a better use for your mouth.” His other hand moved up to gently prod at Dimitri’s lips. “Open up, babe.”

Dimitri’s heart pounded in his chest from the pet name and he glanced up at Sylvain, an expression of hunger and infatuation adorning his handsome features. He tried to regulate his labored breathing while a voice inside him chanted, _yes, god, please, yes_ , desperate for anything Sylvain could offer him, eager to taste every inch of him. His lips parted.

“Good boy.” Sylvain purred with a sly smile as Dimitri welcomed his fingers into his mouth. His tongue felt incredibly soft as it swirled around him, and _fuck_ , those big, obedient eyes that locked onto him screamed, “use me.” He tightened his grip on his cock, basking in the moan that vibrated around his fingers. “You like that, huh?” Sylvain teased and Dimitri answered him with a quick, submissive nod. “I bet you want me to fuck your mouth now, right? You want to suck my cock?” Dimitri made an affirmative sound, eyes widening as a shiver ran down his spine. He _loved_ this side of Sylvain. More than anything, he wanted Sylvain to use him, callous to his possible discomfort as he unrelentingly fucked into him and spilled down his throat.

Sylvain chuckled at his eagerness and slowly removed his fingers from his mouth. Dimitri looked so perfect like this, he didn’t want to ever give him up. “Maybe next time. Right now, I just want,” his hand crept down and briefly teased at his hole before slipping a slick finger inside, grinning at the sharp moan that escaped Dimitri as he bucked his hips into his hand, “to do this.”

Even though Dimitri had touched himself like this every night in the past week, the pleasure was significantly heightened from the mere fact that the man he’d been yearning for was the one penetrating him. Another whine left his throat when Sylvain curled his finger inside. “Fuck, you’re so tight.” His mouth returned to his neck to mark him, _claim him_ while he relished in Dimitri’s constant, needy gasps from the continued stimulation on his cock.

As he gradually added a second wet finger, Sylvain tilted his head back to take in whatever desperate look Dimitri had on display for him. Dimitri's submissive expression had amplified since they started, his cheeks burning crimson, swollen lips parted, hair unruly, and eyes delightfully unfocused. _Always, always, so pretty._

Satisfaction burned in Sylvain’s gut from tearing him down like this. His walls felt so plush and warm around his fingers and he just wanted to fill him up already. However, he still felt tight and Sylvain wanted this experience to be anything but unpleasant for his dear friend.

He twisted his fingers inside him. Dimitri _wailed_.

“Syl... Sylvain,” he panted, clinging onto his shirt, “if you keep going, I-I think I’m going to — _mnh_...”

“Hm? What did you say?” Sylvain’s lips curled in a devious smirk as he began to pump his cock faster. “You’re gonna have to speak up.”

 _So mean_ , Dimitri complained inwardly, a hand moving up to cling onto his crimson hair. He felt his grasp on his sanity slipping as he endured the constant stimulation. Would it be fine if he came now? Sylvain hasn’t even entered him yet — this was all preparation, and yet Dimitri was already teetering on the edge. He anxiously managed, “I-I’m going to cum if you don’t stop—“

“Then cum.” 

Sylvain curled his fingers inside of him, brushing up against that sweet spot that made Dimitri’s whole body quiver around his hand with a shameless moan. Before he knew it, a powerful orgasm was crashing through him, overwhelming bliss suspending any possible thought as he spilled into Sylvain’s — _mouth?!_ “O-Oh, fuck,” he didn’t know when he moved his head down, but Dimitri wasn’t capable of questioning it as velvety heat enveloped the tip of his cock, drawing out every last drop of his spend.

Sylvain finally pulled off of him after he flinched away from the suction, oversensitive and gasping. He wiped away the excess cum dripping from the corner of his lips with a soft chuckle. “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” he offered Dimitri a saccharine wink as he leaned down to kiss him gently. “Plus, you taste _way_ better than I thought.”

Great, another memory to file away in his brain under, _Sylvain being ridiculously hot (make sure you think about these every time you try to have a normal conversation with someone!)_.

Dimitri’s face burned at Sylvain’s bold move while he maintained an innocent smile. He... actually wanted to swallow his cum. He leaned down. In the middle of his orgasm. And drank _all_ of it. Dimitri covered his face bashfully, that same thoughtloop invading his mind as he tried to make sense of what just happened.

Sylvain’s brows furrowed and his smile faltered at Dimitri’s adverse reaction. _Did I break him?_ He looked down at him, concern in his eyes as his hand rested on Dimitri's shoulder. “Are you alright?” 

Dimitri blushed and nodded, removing his hand from his face. “I’m just... surprised.” Their eyes met and he bit his lip. “...Surprised you’re _that_ attracted to me, I suppose.” His gaze traveled back down shyly and a flicker of amusement lit in his chest at the fact that Sylvain’s fingers were still inside of him.

Sylvain followed his line of sight to where they were connected and let out a light laugh. “Of course I’m _that_ attracted to you,” Sylvain finally slipped a third finger in, stretching him further. Dimitri’s hips twitched and he gasped from the unexpected intrusion. “You’re _stupidly pretty_. The most attractive person I know.”

For the first time, Dimitri was the one who craned his neck to meet Sylvain in a tender kiss. They let themselves melt into each other for a minute before reluctantly parting. “I could say the same for you,” Dimitri returned with a sweet flush. His hand trailed down to stroke the neglected, hard length that had been restrained in Sylvain’s sweatpants this entire time. “Now, could you fuck me, please?”

A groan hissed through Sylvain's teeth at the much-needed friction on his cock. He leaned in, pressing a soft peck on Dimitri’s cheek. “You don’t even have to say _please_ , you silly boy.” He removed his fingers from Dimitri, who quietly whined from the sudden emptiness. Sylvain’s deft fingers worked at his pants and he proceeded to pull them off faster than he ever has before. His shirt followed soon after, and when Dimitri raised his arms for the same treatment, his shirt was added to the growing pile of clothes.

“Oh!” As if a lightbulb materialized over his head, Sylvain crouched down to shove his arm underneath the couch. His hand wrapped around its target and fished out: 

“Is that... lube?” Dimitri questioned, expression blank as he tried to decipher what just occurred. “You keep lube under the couch?”

Sylvain straightened his posture defensively and gave him a pout. “Yes, I do.” He returned to Dimitri, gripping his leg and pressing a kiss into the inside of his thigh. “Just in case my hot roommate and I confess our love for each other and we finally have sex.”

Dimitri’s cheeks flared up in an instant, his hand moving to swat Sylvain’s shoulder playfully. “D-Don’t say things like that!” 

“No, I think I’ll say whatever I want. _You’re cute_.” Sylvain flashed his teeth in a wholehearted grin and he leaned in for another brief, affectionate kiss. Upon separating, he opened the bottle and poured out a generous amount of lube into his palm, fisting his cock a few times to spread it thoroughly.

Sylvain felt Dimitri’s hungry eyes raking over his body while he positioned himself at his entrance. “Like what you see?” He asked with a bite of amusement; it felt good, being wanted by someone else, especially for more than just a quick fuck, and _especially_ when that someone was Dimitri.

Dimitri’s lips curled up in a fond smile. “Of course I do.”

Satisfaction fluttered in his stomach and Sylvain carefully pressed inside, eyes glued to the other’s face to watch for any expression of discomfort. “K-Keep going,” Dimitri breathed out jaggedly. His fingers did a good job at preparing him, but there was still the inevitable, initial sting of being further stretched out. 

Sylvain gritted his teeth as his soft walls slowly enveloped his dick. The warm pressure around him felt so perfect — he was still a bit tight, but it was nowhere near painful or suffocating. He bottomed out with a low groan and Dimitri gave his own sweet sigh of contentment. As his gaze met dreamy azure eyes, Sylvain pulled his ankles up to rest on his shoulders and he began to move.

He started out at a slow pace, hands gingerly spreading his cheeks as they both acclimated to each other. His thrusts were shallow and gentle, but when Dimitri’s hips began to move on their own accord in the pursuit of more pleasure, Sylvain got the message and obliged at once. He almost pulled out entirely, but then snapped his hips forward, pushing his entire length inside him in an instant.

Dimitri _loved_ it.

“M-More, please,” he gasped in desperation, a hot flush making its way down his chest. Sylvain filling him up completely felt better than he could have ever imagined; although it was a bit uncomfortable at first, now he felt _insatiable_. 

Sylvain’s hands snaked down to hold Dimitri’s hips in a firm grip as he smirked. “Anything for you.” He replied sweetly and gave a forceful thrust, inducing a lewd moan from him before they fell into a faster rhythm. Honestly, he was grateful he didn’t have to hold himself back any longer.

They continued that constant pace for what felt like forever, submerging themselves deeper in pleasure. “ _Fuck_ , you feel so good,” Sylvain pushed at his thighs to fold Dimitri’s body underneath him, “you’re being s-so good for me, taking me in like this...” Every time he pounded into him, Dimitri’s eyes glazed over in bliss and he incoherently pleaded for more; he must have been hitting the perfect spot at this new angle. _Fucking cute, as always,_ Sylvain remarked inwardly as he grabbed a fistful of his soft blond hair, pulling back so he could get a good look at Dimitri’s pretty face as he took his cock.

The unexpected pain from his head being yanked back forced a needy sound from Dimitri’s throat, and it felt... kind of good. _Is that normal?_ He could have dwelled on it for an eternity, but the relentless shocks of Sylvain’s dick hitting his prostate made his mind go blank. Something warm coiled in his stomach and he felt a familiar pressure from within, like he was—

“ _Oh_ , I-I think I’m gonna...”

Sylvain’s eyes widened in amazement. “Again?”

Between the mind-numbing thrusts, Dimitri managed a weak laugh. His hand sheepishly moved up to shield his rosy face. “Y-Yeah...”

His roommate frowned and pushed the hand away, pinning it down next to Dimitri’s head. “Don’t do that. I want to see you.” He continued his merciless pace, peppered heated kisses down Dimitri’s neck, and he couldn’t do anything but just _take it_. “Come on, babe. Cum for me.” His hot breath tickled in Dimitri’s ear, prompting an electrifying chill down his spine. Then, Sylvain’s hand wrapped around his sensitive cock again, and _oh_ , that was it. His second orgasm rushed through him, less intense than his first, but still leaving his mind floating elsewhere as his spend weakly painted across his abdomen.

Sylvain fucked Dimitri meticulously as he came, though aware of his own end swiftly approaching. Dimitri’s walls were tightening around him and the renewed friction was too much to bear. “In or out?” He managed through the haze, his rhythm becoming increasingly erratic.

Dimitri blushed feverishly. “Inside, please—”

Sylvain barely lasted another moment before burying himself as deep as he could, spilling his warmth inside of Dimitri among shallow thrusts. Even through his drawn-out euphoria, he couldn’t help being on the verge of tears; Dimitri, of all people, accepted him as he was. They had yearned for each other for god knows how long. They were _having sex right now_. Even though Sylvain had been — for lack of a better word — a _manwhore_ , Dimitri was willing to take a risk by immersing himself in him, and Sylvain would rather shoot himself in the leg than make Dimitri regret that decision.

After Sylvain descended from his high, he gingerly removed his member from Dimitri’s heat with a sigh of relief. His cum trickled out from his entrance and as much as he wanted to sit and admire his work, they quickly realized it was going to get on the couch if left unattended (yeah, they could be gross together, but not _cover the couch that all of their friends sit on in sexual body fluids_ gross).

“Oh, shit, _fuck_ ,” Sylvain swiftly pulled tissues from the coffee table and moved to soak up the liquid that threatened to defile the cushions. 

Dimitri averted his gaze shyly as Sylvain held the progressively growing wad of tissues at his opening. _Just how much did he cum inside of me?_ Although he felt embarrassingly vulnerable in his position, there was something charming about the underlying compassion they had for each other in that moment. “...How about we take this to a bed next time?”

A brilliant ray of happiness glimmered in Sylvain’s chest at the reminder that yes, there’s going to be a next time, _you finally confessed the feelings you’ve kept bottled up for too long_. There are going to be more ridiculous struggles like this, more of them tenderly losing themselves in each other, and _oh_ , he can finally take him out on a real date. Maybe as soon as tomorrow morning! But, even if they decided not to go out, Sylvain knew he would be perfectly content to watch Dimitri play video games on this same couch all day, basking in the familiar presence of one another.

Their eyes met, and at the sight of ethereal blue glittering with fondness and affection for him, Sylvain felt his body move on its own to pull Dimitri in a tight, warm embrace.

“Of course. _Next time_.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading <3
> 
> i'm on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/softmatchabun) (pls follow me i only have like 10 followers LOL)
> 
> alsooo i already have intense brainworms for another dimivain college au >u> and also. another part to this where dimitri tops sylvain bc why not!


End file.
